tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Pon
Early Life Pon was born on the snow planet of Kytar. He was born into a "tribe" of nomads traveling across the tundras looking to find the rare snow forests which was filled with life. Pon was always a very quiet child, not becuase he was shy but because he had no voice. He was born without a voice and had to learn sign language from a young age. Theres two versions of sign language that he knows, Basic and Kytar sign. Kytar was only a medium planet that held a few mega cities with ports and market places. Pon's "tribe" was the Owls, a group named after the snow owls that roamed the planet standing 8 feet tall. Every six months the nomad tribes would stay at the mega cities to sell their hunted pelts and meats. Since the planet was naturally cold meat was usually fresh for days on end. When Pon turned 3 his first interaction with the force was when he fell down to a small cliff and his father could not reach him. When Pon saw his fathers arm he began to jump up towards his hand he he jumped 8 feet up into the air allowing his father to grab him. When he was 5 years old his father took Pon to the mega city of Lyti to sell his hides and goods. While in the snow transport Pon was holding 2 cups in the air with the force and juggling them together. This caught the eye of Jedi Master Tyun who was on the planet for jedi research. Pon's father returned to find a hooded man looking over his child and being the natural hunter he was jumped onto his transport with his pike drawn and warned thew newcomer not to touch his son. The Jedi master assured Pon's father that he was of no threat but that his child has a gift. One not many had known. Through the next week Tyun had talked to Pon's father about the jedi order and what Pon's abilities were. He assured the father that his son would be in good hands if he would hand him over and he would be a valuable assest to the jedi. Pon's father agreed on one condition, Once every year Pon returns to his homeworld for a cultural holiday. Candlenights. After much discussion Tyun reluctantly agreed and thus Pon was taken to the Jedi order but not completely cut off from his home. Youngling Years For most of his jedi life he grew up on the temple back on coruscant. Although he took great interest into the teachings of the Jedi and what Master Yoda had to say he also had a great desire to explore. He would go into abandoned nooks and crannies of the temple and create small "hideouts" he would go to during any free time he had as a youngling. Eventually these hideouts started to gain popularity and other younglings came in with Pon to escape from chores lessons etc. After suspicions began to arise about younglings being late or missing from class, Pon closed off most of the hideouts besides those entrusted to his closest of friends. Pon would research a lot of about other worlds and their cultures and had a great respect for the temple guards who patrolled the halls of the temple. Crystal Hunt When he and his group of younglings were taken to Illum for their crystal hunt. Yoda told them that their crystals would call to them and that they will find where they are through the force. The younglings embarked on their hunt and went into the harsh cold caves. For Pon the cold was a familiar feeling but it bit his nose and froze his ears. As he wandered the caves he fell down a hole away from the group. He couldnt call for help becuase he didnt have a voice, and the younglings went on without him. Pon wandered the deep tunnels that seemed almost untouched. The ceilings went so low Pon had to crawl through many of them. He had no idea where to go until he felt a small warmth from in front of him. His eyes were too covered in snow to see and he grabbed for the warmth and felt a crystal in his hand. He continued to walk forward hoping to find the way out and listened to the will of the force. He eventually ran into Yun a togruta padawan who was heading back to the gate who saw Pon with his eyes frozen wandering aimlessly. Yun and Pon returned back to the gate where he finally began to unthaw and he opened up his pal to reveal a bright glowing crystal that shined like the fires that were used in the nights of the tundra hunts. Old Lore: Pon originally had a blue crystal but it was retconned after he found a new crystal during a crystal hunt. Light saber Building Upon boarding the crucible, Pon's group of younglings met Huyang. Huyang explained he was the droid who had helped younglings build their sabers for thousands of years and he was to help this group now. Pon decided to make a saber made of the wood from kashykk becuase it reminded him of the giant pine trees found on his home planet. Padawan Years At the age of 13 right after returning from Kytar Pon undertook his padawan trials. He passed and began to travel the galaxy with his original Master Tyun. This was a few years before the outbreak of the clone wars and tensions were rising throughout the galaxy. For four years he traveled around with Tyun until the outbreak of the clone wars. He was called to the frontlines of Renca, a planet that has been stuck in a tag of war conflict since the begining of the clone wars. Since Tyun was stuck on the frontlines of this conflict there would be no time to train a padawan, so Pon was transfered to the Valkyre Temple. He was assigned to Master Liam and followed under his teachings until his disappearance. Since then Pon has not had any true master and relied on books,himself and the occasional class. Scraping ships With no master to constantly watch over his shoulder, Pon had to do something to spend his time. When he wasnt practicing the force he was scrapping any old ships he could drag into the temple. Broken delta-7's,Crashed vulture droids,Old transports anything he could get his hands on he would begin to scrap it. He built his first ship, the rising sun out of parts from an old skipray, Delta-7s, and vulture droid parts. He bagan stockpiling any parts he could use hoping they could be used in the future. H̬͔͍̼̤͆̉́͞͠o͍̅l̟̯̫̟̾͒͛̕o̡͕̞̊̅̋̾͟c̣̝̬̄̐́ŕ̢̢̫̒͞ȯ̤̳͝n̖̑ ̢͊T͓̭̬̺̉̍̐͛r̹̞͊̎ọ̔ub̩̬͔̖́̄̎͡l͎̄ẹ̖̉͠s ͓̺̲̐̀̈́h̗̫̪͗̉̇a͕̭͚̋̊͑s ̔̽̀͟͟ͅb̢̨̞̳͈̀́̐͋̚e͍͛ȇ͈͈̇̑ͅn̦͚̼̔̍̚ ͍̱́͘d͓͗̔ͅe̦̯͖̿̌̉̓͗͢ͅl̻̲̓̉ȅ̫̣̒͂͢t̺̯̾̈ed̝̦͇̋̃̃̊͜ o̭̞̲̒̅͝r ́͜c̤̒o̗̓r̠̝͂̄̈́͟ŕ̳̹̤͚́̃̕ù̡͙̭͝͠pt͈̠͒͘ĕ̝̹͇̈́́d̛͔̱̠̖͊͘͡,̪̏ ̢̻͛͘a̢͞ẃ̱̳̋͗ͅà̹î͚̠̓̂͜t̳̒i̺̔n̡͓̟̣͗̔̃̎ģ̰̫̇͛̿ ̡̼̐͑e͉͈͈̞̓̂̉̎d̲͇̬͐̃̚į̢̟͈̞͂͆̀̒̕t̛̙͖͚́͒s̰̾ ̹̋̒ͅf͉̖̖͔̰̎͛̃͠͡r̠̽o̝͒m ̮̻͕̔͆̚t̡͕̏̉he̡͖̰̊̃̇̄͢ ̢̪̉͋j͉̙̤̓͊͐̄͜ę͈̑̅͑ͅd̥̙͂̾i ̞̂l̰͕̎͐ĭ̢̭͙̳̓̏̈͜͡b̼̞̻̏̈́͗͊͜ra̘͡r̟͎̅̒y to̖̩̐̈́̃͜ ̛͉̪̖̯͗̏̀f̖̯̰̐̓͋i͉͂x̡͂ ǐ̲̘̚n̪͍̾̏f̐͜o͍͕̣͌̃̚ȓ̙̣̲͑͞m͙̞̰̥̅͊̍̾̚͢ǎ̢͍͚̚̚t̰̥̥̂̑͘ḯ̲̻̳̓̋͝ͅõ̱ṉ̼̃͌ r̡̰͘͞ȅ̦̲͖͋͡c̯͍̦͐͐͐o̥͗r̭͎̤͂͠͠ds͙͙͔͇̙̈̋̏̊̌̿͟ Knight Years Becoming Head Technician Throughout his late padawan years and his early knight weeks, Pon had already had an extensive list of Ships he had repaired, made, scrapped or disabled. Since he didnt have too much social time he had mastered these arts faster than most mechanics in the world. Battlemaster Frost who had finally organized the jedi aces realized that without technicians repairing their ships, they were doomed to have a lack of fighters. He saw Pon working on his own ship, The Rising Sun and began to discuss with the knight about his abilities. Throughout the weeks Pon showed Frost blueprints for fighters, poetential modifications using CIS parts and Deathwatch parts. Showing the battlemaster how to save money and how to use the enemies weapons as our own. In a manner of weeks Frost had granted Pon the rank of Head Jedi Technician. Thus birthing the Valkyre Technicians. The Peacekeeper The peacekeeper was one of Pon's most ambitious early projects. Instead of working on starfighters he would take a few days each month examining enemy Anti-Air cannons, republic cannons, turrets etc. He began to understand their schematics and how they work and attempted to make his own manned anti air turret in the jedi temples hangar. It took days of construction and work but after scrapping together as many parts as he could on missions the Peacekeeper V1.0 was created. It experiences frequent issues due to being made out of scrapped parts but has been used to fight off multiple invading ships in the jedi hangar. The main technicians who work on it are Crystal and Pon. Jedi Hangar Doors The jedi hangar had no doors. Any sith,droid, or even clones could go in whenever they wanted. Padawan Cha began work on creating a large set of doors to defend the temple from intruders but didnt have enough scrap for the project. Knight Pon went into storage and granted him accsess to scrapped MTT's Saber Tanks Delta-7's ETC. in a matter of hours with the help of some rangers and fellow technicians, a rough version of jedi doors had been made. They sometimes get stuck when opened/closed and require a technician to fix it. Burns and Scars One day a trandoshan entered the jedi hangar. He claimed he was there to sell his goods to the jedi but had a pair of fallen jedi sabers. Pon and a group of jedi had greeted him but one "jedi" named count osvan said that his ship needed to be disabled since he was a criminal. Osvan, being the master of sabotage he is decided to blatantly put a bomb on the back of the ship. Pon of course threw that thing away and worked on a more subtle way to disable the merchants ship. He had began to climb into the engines and disable them by rewiring some of the power cords to redirect power and taking away the emergency power wires from the ship. He had told the merchant he was fixing his engines since there was an abnormal amount of smoke. While in the middle of disabling the ships engines, Osvan threw another bomb onto the back without Pon's knowing. As the merchant appeared to get more hostile Osvan decided to detonate his explosive, with Pon right next to it working on the engines. And immense burning and pain sensation went throughout his face as shards of metal were imbedded into his upper left face. He experienced very rough burns that will forever effect his face. Upon asking Osvan why he blew up Pon's face he stated "it was the easiest way to destroy the merchants ship". Master Years Personality In his master years Pon is a witty and tricky jedi to deal with, he has no qualms with lying to you for the greater good unless your a friend or trusted ally. On multiple occasions Pon has deceived enemies of the Jedi with numerous gadgets, tools and people. He can get caught up in his work very easily and will go missing for days at a time. Caretaker of the temple Pon has been working on numerous defenses and security for the Jedi temple, especially as the head technician. He has reinforced the vault door, installed multiple droid compartments in the event of security and continues to help the Jedi aces with their ships. Lost Friend Pon has been looking for Noah for a long time. Any lead he could find, any tool he thought would help he would do. Sometimes Pon goes missing for weeks at a time, building up his surplus of droids or ships, other times he just goes back to Kytar attempting to meditate on how to find Noah. How to return his friend. Many hours of sleep have been lost due to this stress, and he is worried about Noah's readiness to jump into danger to save him. Becuase if a master couldnt defend himself, what are two padawans going to do? Droid Forces Pon is known to have a signifigant amount of droids and ships at his disposal. Although exact numbers are unknown estimations range from ̡̼̬͙̄̓͒̕C̜͚͓͕̰̾͊͑́͠O͑͟R͉͙̾̓R̳̣̖͌͗͘̚͜Ù̮P͉͒͒͢T̮̊. He has used modified versions of b1's commandos and b2's before, and talk about him possibly having other droids like droidekas and ̡̼̬͙̄̓͒̕C̜͚͓͕̰̾͊͑́͠O͑͟R͉͙̾̓R̳̣̖͌͗͘̚͜Ù̮P͉͒͒͢T̮̊ have also come up. So far there has been no known situation in which Pon has had to rely on what he has called his "Alpha Squadrons" but he has mentioned them to other Jedi such as Osan. Homeworld Culture The Culture his tribe followed was that of Hunt, travel, hunt, Candle nights repeat. The Nomads would use a large snow transport to set up camp and carry supplies, but for when they needed to hunt they turned to the tundra owls. The Tundra Owls were large 4 legged beasts that originally stalked the cold tundras for whatever animals they could hunt. The Owl clan got its name after learning how to tame these owls which is a closely guarded secret. These Tundra owls could run and glide up to the speed of an average speeder and sunk their talons into their prey. When trained properly these Owls would glide up high into the air allowing the hunters to take a perfect shot of their prey from above. When a tribesmen of the owls turn 13 years old they are given their own Owl to train and raise. This becomes a lifelong companion that they can trust. Pon and his Tundra Owl When he turned 13 years old the jedi council allowed Pon to return home for one whole month in the year. This was done so that he could partake in the Flight of the owls. The flight of the Owls is a yearly event in which the Owls who have laid eggs prepare for their hatching and the trainers in the Owl clan choose which Owl younglings can be trained. Tundra Owls come in three standard colors, Tan, White and the rare icy blue. Upon his egg hatching Pon received a Blue tundra owl, a very rare occurrence in nature. For the next month Pon raised the tundra owl he came to name "Kuma". He was then sent back to the Jedi temple to undertake his padawan trials but every year he visits and trains Kuma. Kytarian People The Kytarian people are physically very similar to Humans. Much of their outer looking appearance is the same except for a few things. The males of the Kytarians usually stand at an average height of 6'4 and grow a large amount of arm and facial hair. The females have an average height of 5'7 and have longer hair than other species. What makes Kytarians vastly different than humans is their internal systems. Kytarians evolved to survive the harsh cold environment of Kytar's tundras. This keeps them much more resistant to cold but, Kytarians tend to become sluggish in hot areas such as deserts or rain forests. Many of the Kytarians have brown, blonde or even silver hair. Hunter Armor Many Kytarians in the snow owl group wear armor when going on their hunts. This armor is specially made to keep the hunters warm and protected from ice storms and hostile prey on the planet. The armor usually begins to change as the hunter gains new accomplishments. These changes could be in the form of carvings colors fur etc. ss+(2018-12-21+at+11.52.16).jpg|A Kytarian hunter in armor ss+(2018-12-21+at+12.08.08).jpg|A female Kytarian hunter ss+(2018-12-21+at+12.07.03).jpg|A kytarian nomad. ss+(2018-12-21+at+11.52.29).jpg|A Kytarian hunter in armor ss+(2018-12-21+at+12.03.46).jpg|A kytarian in more modern hunting gear. Candle nights Candle nights was an annual holiday that occurred every year and marked the month that the Owl clan would arrive in a city and sell their wares. During this time in civilization the tribe would rent out a whole hotel and use it as a "festival grounds". The plaza was used as a market place for family foods and sweets and the lobbies were used to watch any holotapes and play games. At the end of candle nights for one week the tribe would set up camp outside the city to perform all the rituals for the tribe. These rituals included the Flight Of The Owls, Fire Ice dances, First hunts and the coming of age ceremony. Coming of age ceremony The coming of age ceremony was celebrated when a member of the tribe reached the age of 18 years old. It was a sign that the tribesman or woman had achieved great feats throughout their life and could become a "Owl Hunter" the elite of the tribe. To do this each person is given a final task to perform to prove their worth. Pon and his group were given one of the unlucky tasks. Dealing with the Ice Jayks. The Ice Jayks were a rare group of symbiotic creatures that would form together to make one mega creature. They could slightly change their forms and size depending on the hive colony but they would ravage the tundras every few years. Pon's group hunted the beast for days until they came across an icy mountain pass. They started to circle the beast on their owls taking small shots and launching spears into the beasts body. The Jayks threw away some of the oncoming attackers and Pon could only barely catch them before falling down the mountain. With his saber ignited Pon charged the beast with Kuma and jumped off kuma onto the beasts head and cut a hole into the beasts head. Reaching down his hand he picked out a orange icy slug that caused the beast to collapse into thousands of these ice slugs. The jayk hivemind was removed causing the beast to lose form. Upon his return to the Owl camp his father presented him with a full set of hunter clothes, that were specialty designed to match the needs of the jedi. The armor had been given more length so it may be called a robe and had good insulation to keep the user warm. Pon then received his mask, A mix between Jedi and Owl culture. He wears his armor with great pride because it tied him back to his roots and his new home. Relationships Osan: Cool tech lad that he takes under his wing. He tries to help him control his emotions and keep him from straying to the dark side. He however, understands Osans more aggresive nature and offers to help him whereever he can. Master Sure: Upon the disappearance of his own master, Pon learned how to become a knight from many jedi. One of the main people that Pon looks up to and trusts is Master Sure. He is seen as a friend and teacher. Sage Noah:Good friend. Pon is spending many of his free time looking for his lost friend. Master Liam: Pon's original master who went missing. He left Pon to his own studies on a mission to take down a dangerous group. Pon appreciates Liam's teachings for when he was around but his relationship has been forever strained due to feeling abandoned.